Fifty shades of hormones
by davestridersjunk
Summary: The Grey family are extremely content. Everything is perfect- until that troll steps into the picture again. Elena's had one Grey, and now she's after the other, but Ana isn't about to let her corrupt her son like she corrupted her husband.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fifty Shades series and am making zero money from this!

* * *

"No, really, Dad. I got an A. I'm not joking!" My son, Teddy, flushes furiously as Christian teases him with a delectable grin on his face.

"I don't think you did," Christian said, his grey eyes sparkling with laughter. Teddy frowns and huffs and for a moment I feel sympathetic towards him. Ah, hormones.

Christian suddenly sees how annoyed our son is and chuckles, throwing an arm around him at the dinner table. I get a sense of comfort; this is how it's supposed to be.

"I'm proud of you. You're doing better than I did in school, anyways." Christian said. He says it with a light heart, but I know he means it. I smile at them both.

"What subjects are you thinking of choosing next year?" I ask. Teddy, his bad mood uplifted, grins back at me.

"I'm not sure, but I enjoy business studies, I think I may do something to do with that, and P.E." He chews his food, looking up to the ceiling thoughtfully and I'm reminded of how much I love him.

Christian and I glance briefly at each other, both thinking the same thing. He was just like his father, interested in business.

"Well, you have a long way to go yet if you want to get started in business." Christian says seriously. It makes me panic slightly about Teddy's future- I really hope he does well in life, and well, if he didn't, his father would make him, but still, I wanted him to do good on his own, without a lot of help. I knew he was capable- he was, after all, Christian Grey's son.

"I know. Sometimes I feel like it's pointless because maybe I won't own my own business until I'm like forty, but then other times, I feel like I could really put effort in." He says, taking another mouthful of his food. Christian considers this and then nods.

"That sounds normal, that's how I felt for a while. Just be sure about what you'd like to do, kiddo. I don't want you dropping out of university like I did." Christian said. He got up with his plate and put it in the sink, ruffling Teddy's hair on the way.

"That reminds me! Since I'm sixteen now, I was thinking of getting a job. Just a small one, to save up money in case I ever need it."

I'm proud of my son for thinking ahead and partly surprised at how grown up he is already. I enjoy how mature he is- I would hate it if he still laughed at such silly things. Well- he does. He's not _that_ grown up, but still. He knew when things were serious.

"That sounds good." I smile. I hear Christian snort behind me.

"Son, if you ever need money, we have it. You don't need to start making money just now if you don't want to. I know I said the other day that I would take your allowance off of you, but you know that was just an empty threat. Plus, you'll get your inheritance when you turn eighteen, unless of course, something happens to us." I feel him gesture to me behind me and smile. Both of my boys were so sensible, I loved them.

Teddy nods, and for a moment I think he's discouraged by his father's speech but he smiles, reassuring me.

"I know, but I'd also like some experience, so that if I need to work up to owning a business, the experience will look good on a resume."

Christian sits back down and smiles affectionately to himself, but I notice it. He's proud of his son too. The thought that we're all happy makes me warm inside, and suddenly I'm overwhelmed with gratefulness.

"Alright then, anything specific you want to do? Is this just a summer job or are you thinking of it being permanent?" Christian asks. Suddenly I wonder why I am not asking all the questions, and I don't know the answer why.

Teddy shrugs. "Just a summer one," He says nonchalantly. Christian smiles.

"Cool." He says, and the word sounds funny coming from him. Teddy breathes a laugh and finishes off his dinner too, taking the plate to the sink.

Christian and I are left at the dinner table as our son walks away. I assume he's gone to play his Xbox- his favourite past time. He reads also, something I like to think that he's gotten from me.

"Well, what do you think of that?" Christian smirks at me. I grin back at him.

"I think it's good that he's thinking about his future. Why do you ask?" I say as I turn around and take my plate to the sink also. I hear Christian get up behind me.

"You just never asked him anything at dinner; I thought you might have disagreed with him or something." He said, putting his arms around my waist. He leaned his chin on my shoulder and kissed below my ear. I blinked. One touch from him and I was like jelly.

"I don't disagree, I was just thinking about how much he's grown up. I'm really proud of him. Straight A's at school and crazy parents _and_ a social life. How does he even do that?" I laugh. "It seems impossible."

"Because he's a Grey." Christian said triumphantly. I smile.

"I was thinking that once Teddy comes home from school tomorrow we could all go out somewhere." I voiced my thoughts to Christian and he hmm'd.

"Where did you think of going?" He asks me. I don't have a plan- I just knew I wanted to spend time with my family.

"I don't know. Maybe we could just go for a picnic or something. Or take them out on the boat; I'm not sure." I said. He surprises me by lifting me up into his arms and I yelp quietly.

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey." He smirks. He takes me to our bedroom and throws me on the bed, coming to lie beside me on it.

His smile drops and he suddenly becomes seriously. "I'm sorry we haven't spent a lot of time together lately. I was thinking of taking some time off work and then when Phoebe comes home tomorrow we'll all be together again."

I could barely process what he was saying as he drew his finger across my chin and down my jaw to my neck, but I managed to nod anyways. He smiled.

"I wonder if she's having fun." I think aloud. Christian is interested and I can tell because he raised his eyebrows.

"Who? Phoebe? She will be, she's with Elliot and Kate, isn't she?" He asks. I nod and sigh.

"It's just quieter when she's around. I don't know where she got her personality." I laugh. "It definitely wasn't from you, that's for sure." I wink.

Christian smirks and his fingers dance to my waist, threatening to tickle. I already start to giggle at his threat and his smile gets wider.

"Oh really, Mrs. Grey?" He straddles me and I can't move. A feeling of dread enters my stomach as I know I won't be able to move, and I am completely at his mercy.

"We'll have to see about that." He whispers. His fingers move across my ribs and I jerk and laugh as he continues to move them. I hear him laughing too, over my own loud, annoying laugh and despite being annoyed at him for tickling me, I'm so happy.

"Stop! Please stop!" I gasp. I mean it, but my laugh removes the seriousness of my words. After a few more tickles he stops and rolls off of me, rolling me onto him in the process.

I know that my face is red and horrible now, probably sweaty too, actually. I can feel that my hair is a mess and my breathing is highly unstable. How can he even find me attractive? I was still, to this day, confused as to what he even saw in me.

As I was thinking this, Christian drew his hand up to my cheek and cupped it.

"You're so beautiful, Ana." He says. I smile shyly at him under my lashes and kiss him chastely on the mouth. He tries to deepen it, but I don't let him. I put a finger to his lips.

"Not while Teddy is awake." I say. I get up off of him, giggling when I hear him groan at the loss. As I walk into the attached bathroom to begin to get ready for bed, I know he's watching, and so I purposely strip in front of him, taking my sweet-ass time. The only thing he can see is my backside, but I knew that's all it would take to get him going anyways.

Just as I suspected, he groans when I remove my underwear and does so even louder when I bend over to turn on the tap of the bath. I hear his footsteps behind me and turn around to see him undressing also. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why, Mr Grey, you look like you're getting ready for a bath." I say. He smirks and puts his hands on my waist.

"Do I now? That's probably because I am."

I raise both of my eyebrows higher, challenging him. "I think you're mistaken, this is my bath."

He chuckles and leans down until his mouth reaches my ear. He bites it lightly before whispering, "There's enough room for two. You're aware of that."

I bite my lip, thinking of all the things I want him to do to me. Man, he's so hot. When he leans back his eyes are darker; like pools of melted steel and he pulls on my chin, releasing my bottom lip from my teeth.

"You know how I get when you bite your lip, Anastasia." He murmurs. I'm tempted to bite it again just because of how sexy his voice sounds when it's so low. I like it when he uses my full name also.

"Your bath looks as if it's about to overflow, Miss Grey." He smirks. My eyes go wide and I lean over to turn it off, voicing my surprise loudly when I receive an unexpected slap on the backside. I hear him chuckling darkly behind me.

I turn around, serious now. "I don't know whether to get into this bath or take you right now."

His eyes go wide at my brave statement and his mouth forms a tight line. Without answering, he grabs my thighs and throws me over his shoulder, taking me back into the bedroom.

I knew I'd probably end up seeing it his way.

* * *

**This is probably only going to be a small chaptered story. I read the books and just fell in love with the characters- they're amazing! E L James is a genius. **

**If I have made any grammatical, spelling or punctual errors then please let me know! **

**Also, enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fifty Sahdes Trilogy and make no money from writing this FanFic.

* * *

**Teddy P.O.V**

I sighed. I had finally convinced my father to let me walk home from school, but now I found myself hating the decision. I hadn't realised it would be such a walk! I was tempted to call him and ask for a lift home, but I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I hoisted my backpack further up my back as it slid and made a mental note to tighten the straps as soon as I got home. I couldn't be bothered doing it now.

I was only about five minutes from my house- surely I could make it now. I walked past some expensive salon and stared at all of the flyers on the window. There were quite a lot of job offers. None of them appealed to me, and I was about to leave when I decided to check them over again. One as a gym instructor. I could do that, couldn't I? I typed the number at the bottom into my phone and promised myself that I would run it past my dad. I was just about to leave when a blonde haired woman stepped outside of the door and stared at me. I didn't think she was looking at me, so I continued typing the information from the flyer in my phone- until she spoke.

"Interested in one of those, sweetheart?" She asked. I turned to her, and then looked around me to see if it was possible she was speaking to someone else. When there was no one else there, I turned back to her.

"Um, yes." I said politely. She was rather old and so I kept my head down, trying not to look like a gangster or anything. I'd hate it if I scared some old lady just because I was young.

"Which one?" She smiled. She was old- not a threat, so I told her.

"Oh, you'd make a great Gym instructor I bet." I smiled at her. Obviously she meant no harm. I watched her as she took me in and frowned when she raised an eyebrow at my hair. I nervously touched it.

"Wow, sweetie! Your hair is a mess. Would you like a haircut? It's on the house." She grinned.

I shook my head no. "I cut my own hair." I smiled. I lied. My mom cuts my hair. I could feel her laughing in the back of my head.

She looked momentarily discouraged but soon smiled again. I could see the cracks in her lips through her red lipstick and it disgusted me, but I didn't let on. That was a shame, I was no-one to judge.

"Well, how about a cup of tea then?" She asked, touching my forearm. I glanced at her hand and then back at her. Tea sounded alright, and obviously she wasn't going to kidnap me or anything, I mean come on, this was an old woman.

I followed her inside and sat on one of the plush black leather hairdressing seats. She rolled a spinny-chair over to beside my chair and then went to a small coffee maker that was on a wooden ledge. I waited patiently, feeling my heart drop with every passing second. My mother and father would disapprove of this.

But I was curious as to why she was so welcoming. I wanted to know why she was being so weird- I promised myself mentally that I would find out, and then leave. My BlackBerry buzzed in my pocket and I jumped at the feeling, taking it out. I grimaced slightly.

***Where are you? Are you safe?***

I felt guilty. So terribly guilty, but yet I lied to her. _Sorry Mommy…_

***I'm okay, mom! Just got caught up talking to my friend and stayed behind to get extra credit homework. I'll be home soon, not that far away from the house. XXX***

I knew my mom would believe me- I was the apple of her eye. She trusted me with her life- and that's what killed me. I wasn't a bad child at all, but I just didn't want my mom to worry- I could handle this. This was just some old lady who wanted a chat and some company.

"Your mom worried?" The woman smiled, carrying over two steaming mugs of hot tea. It was then that I realised I hadn't told her what I liked in my tea, but not wanting to offend her, I accepted the cup anyway. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, my mother is quite a worrier." I smile politely. The woman drags the spinny-chair around and sits in it in front of me. She braces herself- her elbows on her knees, and begins to chat.

"So, what school do you go to honey?" She asked. I grimaced at the display of affection- It was unacceptable. I only let my mother and father speak to me like that. I ignored it anyway.

"The nearest one." I said. There were three nearest ones- I wasn't giving away any information. Suddenly, I felt cautious and weary. Yes, this was an old lady, but if I was fair, she wasn't _that_ old. Maybe around forty of fifty, I suspected. Fear washed down my back and I shuddered. Why did she want to know about me?

I looked at her, really took her in. Her skin had clearly been fiddled with and I suspected she took botox regularly or something. I could tell she was old because of the wrinkles around her mouth, yet there was barely any on her cheeks. Her platinum blonde hair was down and she had a block fringe- something I had a feeling was new. Her long nails were painted bright pink and fake tan was evident on her face. It was plastered in makeup too. I bit my lip- something I had taken up from my mother- maybe I had misjudged her. Maybe she wasn't just an old lady, and maybe I couldn't handle her.

I took a sip of my tea and then realised that I'd been watching my phone whist she made it- she could have done something to it easily. As she looked at the shoes I was wearing, I silently and discreetly poured the tea out of my mouth and back into the cup.

"You remind me of someone." She smiled sadly and a wash of unwelcome pity came over me for her. I smiled back, suddenly proud.

"Yeah, I remind a lot of people of my father." I smiled. My dad. Shit. If he knew about this- he would kill me. I swallowed, hoping he'd never find out about this, or that he'd forgive me.

"Your father?" She frowned. I nodded, my bronze hair falling over my forehead. I brushed it away carelessly.

"Yeah- Christian Grey." The moment I said that, she smirked. A smirk that unsettled me greatly.

I thought of everything I could, yet still managed to panic. I needed a plan- once I had a plan, I could feel safe again. I never should have even come in. Oh God, my parents were going to kill me.

I shifted in the chair and felt a pencil dig into my thigh. Yes! I had at least two pencils in my pocket- if she tried anything, I could perhaps defend myself, also, I could finally put the boxing that my father made me take up to good use.

Now that I had a plan, I felt safe, but she was still smirking.

"Do you know him or something?" I asked, letting my manners slide. This woman seemed like a psycho- something was off about her, and therefore I dropped my nice demeanour and faced her like the teenager I was. I didn't speak politely. Sometimes I spoke slang- so sue me! I was a teenager after all, wasn't I?

"Oh, your father and I go way back." She grinned. I sighed, attempting to be rude so that perhaps she would throw me out- anything to get away from her. Yet I stayed.

"Oh? How do you know my father then?" I asked dryly. She glanced at me and then smiled.

"Which of them do you remind yourself of?" She asked in a sly voice. I frowned at her, making her know just how much I disliked her in that moment.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She took a sip of her tea.

"Your mother or your father- who are you most like?" She asked. I put my cup of tea on the nearest table and stood up, attempting to go around her.

"I'm most like my father but I have my mother's good traits." I said. "I should probably leave now- I'm late for dinner."

She stood up too, and I realised that I was almost as tall as my father- towering over her.

"You're most like your father then, ey?" She asked, eyeing me under long fake eyelashes. I made no effort to hide my disgust now.

"Yes, I am. And he's a wonderful man- so anything you're about to say against him, just don't bother." I took my BlackBerry out of my pocket and began to text my mother, asking if she would come get me. I sent the message to my dad too, just in case. Whoever was closest to the car could come and save me.

"Oh, I wouldn't say anything against your father!" She acted as if she was offended, putting a hand to her chest and then shrugged one shoulder, looking aside. "Although, I can't say the same for your mother…" She trailed off.

I saw red. Nobody spoke about my mother like that. I stepped dangerously close to her, shadowing over her, letting her know just who was in control.

"You don't talk about my mother like that." I surprised myself with my own voice- it sounded deadly dark, but it only made her smile larger. She still attempted to look seductive underneath her fake eyelashes and I almost vomited. Was she trying to seduce me? …Was that it?

I looked at my phone again, realising that I hadn't finished off the text and then the last thing I expected happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted, backing away from her. Her hand was still poised upwards, from when she'd slapped me over the face. I considered hitting her- but I knew I'd be in the wrong. Because I was male, and because I was younger, I was at a disadvantage.

Suddenly, she grabbed my face in her hands and drew me towards her- but that was it. With all the strength I could muster, I pushed her away. What the fucking hell? I hated myself for swearing at such a young age- usually I was good with my language, but this, this was just way too much, way too overwhelming.

She fell on her back on the floor and I momentarily felt bad, but then I realised just what she was- some sort of fucking sick predator. I turned around quickly and was about to run out of the salon when I heard her;

"You're nothing like your father, boy. Don't flatter yourself."

I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to so badly.

But I wanted my mother more.

I ran out of the salon and didn't stop. Tears threatened my eyes, but I held them back. Once I was outside of my house, and utterly out of breath, may I add, I let them go. I didn't sob; they just trailed down my face. I sniffled- I was a Grey. I should have been stronger. I wiped my eyes, waited until I knew they weren't red and then walked inside.

I swallowed. What had just happened to me? I know she was going to kiss me. Did that mean I was just sexually assaulted? I was so confused.

"Teddy! You're home." Phoebe smiled. I smiled back at her- I had a great relationship with my little sister. She was a star.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked. We began to walk towards the living area.

"They're dancing again," She shared a smile with me that only we would know what it meant. My mother and father done this on a weekly basis- they'd dance like maniacs, laughing and would make dinner together. It was cheesy, yes, but it reminded me that my parents were very much in love.

Suddenly, I wondered why the woman had said I was nothing like my father. I am. I look like him a lot and I have his personality, and my mom's personality. I was just a complete mixture of both of them. How could I not be like him?

"Teddy! You're home," My mom smiled and hugged me. She looked so pretty today- but she always did. Dad just smiled. I tried my best to smile, but I knew that my eyes betrayed me. My mom noticed, but I shook my head at her and she nodded slowly, her smile dropping. Her eyes held a statement that said: We'll talk later.

And we did.

She knocked on my door tentatively and walked in at the same time. I smiled. We'd playfully argued about knocking and _then_ coming in so many times before. It was a private joke.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. She played nervously with my covers and I nodded, pausing my game.

She turned around and frowned at my Xbox. I smiled shyly at her and she grinned.

"When did you move this in here from the cinema room?" She asked. I chuckled and it reminded me of my father. See, bitch hairdresser? I was like my father.

"Last night. I couldn't sleep and trivial pursuit always makes me fall asleep." I said. She dropped it by laughing, but we both knew my dad would probably make me put it back into the cinema room. She put her hand on my knee and rubbed it. It soothed me.

"Did something happen at school today?" She asked me. She brought up her other leg and at cross-legged on my bed. She knew I had a story for her, I guess. Mother's intuition, she called it. She was right.

"No- not at school." I said. She frowned.

"Where then? Teddy, please don't make me pressure you into telling me. Just tell me please- I'm your mother and I pushed your father too much into telling me things, it's exhausting. Please just tell me what's wrong." She pleaded. I couldn't help it- seeing my mother so worried about me- it just made me realise how much she loved me. My eyes welled up again and I turned away, kind of ashamed of myself. When my mom saw that I was crying, she knew it was serious, and hugged me to her chest.

"What's wrong Teddy?" She murmured into my shoulder. I hugged her back and let my tears fall a little into her shoulder. I was sorry to ruin her soft sweatshirt, but she was my mom, I'm sure she didn't mind.

"I think dad should be here for this." I said, when we let go. If I was honest, I didn't want to tell my dad face to face, but I had to. This was serious. This could involve the police or something. My mom stared at me with wide blue eyes- blue eyes that I always thought were too large for her face, and then went to fetch him.

I scratched my forehead and I felt my face heat up as I heard them come back to the room. When I saw my dad's face, I dropped the idea of not wanting to tell him- his eyebrows were furrowed, showing his worry as well. He dragged my chair over and sat on it whilst my mom returned to her spot on the bed.

I told them- I told them everything. I knew they'd be angry, I knew my mom would be upset because I lied to her and I knew I was in trouble. My dad got angriest first and I knew he would. He said it was only because he was worried, but it still hurt. My mom began to cry a little, and I felt so bad. Like a failure. I had never felt like this in front of my parents. I had always been a good kid, but now I felt worse than the children in my class who drank alcohol and had sex every weekend with strangers and took drugs.

When my dad saw my mum cry, he comforted her immediately, pulling her onto his lap. I cried as well- everything was so overwhelming. My dad looked at me as my mom cried into his shoulder and looked at me sympathetically when suddenly his expression hardened.

"Wait- what salon was it?" He asked me. I frowned and described it. He practically threw my mom onto my bed and got up. My mom looked at him with the same expression, and suddenly there were no tears left- only anger.

"No, Christian. You said you had no contact with her." My mom growled at him. I was shocked at how low her voice was. My dad's lips stayed in a fine, tight line. And it scared me.

"I don't!" He barked back at her. "I told you, I've never seen her again since that night!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She shouted back. My dad backed down immediately, but my mother was seething- I was surprised, it was usually the opposite way.

"I was mad when she tried to mess with us, but now that she's trying to mess with my _son_? No. No fucking way, Christian. I'm phoning the police. She's a fucking pedophile, so don't you _dare_ try and defend her!" My mom shouted. My dad looked surprised.

"I wasn't going to defend her; I'm defending myself by saying that I haven't seen her in 15 fucking years! I'm just as mad as you; she's put her filthy hands on my son!" He shouted. My mom folded her arms in front of her chest, but I stayed quiet. This was their fight.

"We're going down there right now; I want a word with this bitch." My mom said. I wanted to smile at her so much- she was such a strong woman and she reminded me of a lioness, protecting her cubs.

"I'll call my parents, they can pick up Phoebe and she can stay there again tonight. Teddy, put your shoes on, you're coming with us."

My mom began to walk away, and after I'd started to put my shoes on and I briefly noticed my dad putting his arms around her. I knew he was a softie at heart. She hugged him back and the uneasy feeling that was in my stomach disappeared. My parents loved me, and they loved each other. Everything would be fine.

I walked after them out of my room, before I left; my dad pointed to the Xbox in it and smirked at me, despite our heavy situation.

"When we come back, that leaves. If you want an Xbox in your room, just tell me." He smiled. I smiled back at him and my mom met us at the top of our stairs with her purse, car keys and phone. Phoebe walked out with a duffle bag and grinned.

"Aren't you coming as well Teddy?" Phoebe's smile dropped. I badly wanted to go with her, I didn't want to see that woman again- she made me feel sick, but I smiled back at her.

"No, silly. I have school tomorrow and you have a week off, lucky!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she done it back."

The doorbell rang and a chap followed it- my grandparents were here to pick up Phoebe now.

I waited for about fifteen minutes with Taylor in the car whilst my dad and mom explained to my grandmother what was going on.

He turned to me. "So what've you done now?" He grinned at me slyly- he knew I was a good kid, but for some reason, he enjoyed teasing me about how much of a 'terrible child' I am. It was just banter, and I welcomed his light attitude.

I smirked back at him. "I done nothing, someone else is the bad guy this time." I smirked, but I felt queasy. Taylor must've seen my discomfort, because his smirk dropped.

"Hey, kid. It'll be okay. Your mom and dad will sort this out; don't doubt that." He said. That advice from someone so close, yet not inside my family gave me strength, and I smiled.

Yes. Mom and dad will sort it out.

* * *

Here's the second chapter! Like I said, this will be small. Probably only three chapters, meaning that the final chapter is next!

I hope you enjoy and please notify me if you find any errors!

I disliked how much Christian stood up for Elena in the books and thought that she deserves a little more than she got. I also wanted to interpret Ana's personality into the scene where Elena attempts to lure Teddy in like she did Christian- after all, Teddy did come from her too! I feel like Ana also needs to have another go at her.

Again- please enjoy!

Quick note: Sorry for the glitch! I had chosen "Fifty shades of hormones chapter 2" as the second chapter, but something decided to upload a Harry potter story instead. I'm extremely sorry for any confusion and thanks to **extremehpfan** for pointing it out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fifty Shades Trilogy and am making no money from this story!

* * *

**Ana P.O.V**

Hot acid-like rage flowed through my veins. She could mess with my husband when he wasn't my husband yet, she could even attempt to put her hands on him, but nobody, I repeat, nobody would fucking touch my son.

I made that boy- That boy lay in my stomach for nine months and he belonged to me, he was _mine._ Even when he was older and married with his own children, he would still be mine. He was my little boy. Even though he was taller than me.

"Taylor, step on it. Elena's salon- now." Christian told him. I looked out the window of the Audi and breathed harshly through my nose. I was beyond mad. Christian grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over the veins on my wrist. It comforted me slightly, but not enough.

When we arrived there, I disobeyed our usual routine and got out of the car as fast as I could. I was in no mood for Christian to be charming and hold my door open for me. I raced into the door of the salon- literally.

I tried the handle of the salon and peeked inside. There was no one inside. I turned to Christian, in no mood for beating around the bush.

"Where is her house?" I asked him, my voice deathly low. I saw him swallow and I knew he was surprised at my anger.

He didn't answer, just breathed angrily through his nose and turned to the car. I followed him and just caught onto him saying,

"Taylor. Elena Robinson's house. Now, please."

Taylor looked uncomfortable at the name, but took off anyways. I tried my best to keep myself calm and Christian put his head on my shoulder, using it as an excuse to whisper into my ear.

"I know you're angry. I am too, but it'll be okay. I know what we should do now." He whispered. I turned to him slightly.

"We should've done something about her a long time ago, and then this never would've happened." I hissed. He sighed slightly.

"I'm going to put her where she belongs." Christian said, and left my shoulder before I could answer.

Every time I even thought about her name I felt a surge of anger burst out of my heart. I couldn't believe the bloody nerve of that woman. I really couldn't. Taylor pulled up to her house and I realised that it wasn't far from ours- making me angrier. Was that on purpose?

I repeated the same actions, not waiting for Christian, and stormed up to her house. I knocked on the door so loud it could rival a police's knock. Teddy and Christian came up behind me before she answered. I knocked again, after only a few seconds. She didn't answer again.

Christian shoved in front of me softly and _banged_ on the door. Then he chapped the letterbox seven times. I could feel Teddy tense up beside me and I put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. Finally, she answered the door. When she saw me and Christian, her eyes went wide and she made a move to close the door, but Christian stepped in front of it, towering over her. She stared up at him, and I knew she was scared. I began to speak, but Christian grabbed my hand, indicating that he go first.

"Would you like to explain to me what you done to my son?" He asked in a calm yet dangerous voice, so dangerous it even scared me.

She had the nerve to smirk at him- if she made one wrong move, I was going to fly for her, and I was afraid nobody could stop me.

"He told me he was just like you; I decided to see if that was true. It isn't, by the way." She added as a side note.

"So you decided to try and jump him like you did me?" Christian asked. Teddy looked around confusedly. I had always wanted to tell him about his dads past, but Christian had never let me.

"I didn't jump him." She frowned distastefully and took a step closer to outside. "Did he tell you that he pushed me over?" She said. Christian chuckled.

"Oh yes. I forgot to thank him and congratulate him for doing that." He said. Elena looked him up and down.

"You've changed, Christian."

Christian guffawed. "Of course I've changed, idiot. I fucking grew up. I'm not your toy anymore, so stop acting like I am. I'm not yours to look after anymore; I belong completely to Ana, so just back off from our family." He said professionally and calmly. I didn't know how he could contain his anger.

"If you don't stay away from me and my family, your business will be shut down and you'll be put in jail. Understand?" He said. Elena's face showed no emotion.

"You won't dare; I can get him done for sexual assault. And I can release every single little bit of your history to the press. Don't tempt me, sweetie. I'll do it."

With Christian's worried stare, I knew she meant it.

She smiled again. Fucking hell, there was nothing to smile about.

"How can you get me done for sexual assault? You're the one who slapped me and then tried to kiss me." Teddy screwed up his face at her and I immediately grabbed for his hand. Elena looked through Christian and I's shoulders to look at him and then took a step forward.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you little shit." She said.

I couldn't help myself.

Within seconds, she was stumbling backwards, clawing at her own face. Christian and Teddy looked shocked at me; but I ignored them both and pushed her backwards again onto her own laminated flooring.

"If you ever touch my son or my husband again I'll fucking bring you down, you tart!" I shouted in her face. It gave me so much satisfaction- our first two run in's made me feel good, but this one, this physical hit, made me feel on top of the world. This is what this bitch had needed.

Unfortunately, I had been standing too close to her and she grabbed my face unexpectedly with her hand and dragged me onto the floor with her. The minute she touched me, both Christian and Teddy ran into the opening of her house, attempting to hold her down. I grabbed a handful of her bleached blonde damaged hair, making sure I got an extension in there, twisted it and pulled- hard. She screamed like a woman in a horror film and let go immediately. I panted as Christian pulled me up, some fake hair in my hands. I threw it on her and it landed on her pink covered stomach.

"What gives you the right to think that you can touch younger boys, you sick fuck? You're a psycho! Stay away from us, Christian isn't interested and frankly you're embarrassing nobody but yourself. The police will be told about your shenanigans, by the way. Finally you're getting what you deserve, bitch." I swore. It felt so good.

"Are you okay, baby?" Christian muttered softly. I nodded. He called Taylor in.

"Yes, sir?" Taylor asked, looking amused at the scene we'd created.

"Call Sawyer and tell him to take all the necessary steps into closing Ms Robinson's business please. Also, call the police and tell them that I want a restraining order against her. Give them my bank details if you must."

"As you wish, sir." He said, walking away back to the car.

Christian was pissed now. "If you ever come near us again, contact us again, even _look_ at us again, you'll find yourself six foot under, Elena. Now grow up and _fuck off_." He said.

She was left on the floor, looking broken as ever, but I felt zero sympathy for her. The woman had tried too many times to destroy Christian and I.

Christian put his arm around me and walked me to the car. Teddy trailed after us and I turned to put my arm over his shoulders. As we reached the car, Taylor spoke out to us.

"Sawyer is dealing with the restraining order and the business liquidation, sir. And Mrs Grey… if I may say so- well done." He grinned.

Christian and I chuckled- so did Teddy too, and it was great to see him laughing again.

* * *

"Okay… Yes, give them the details… I don't care if they ask for that, give them what they want… No, I'd like it to be permanent… Yes, wipe all of her communication devices… Change our numbers also, yes… Thank you, Sawyer."

"Is everything taken care of?" I ask Christian. Teddy and I sit at the island in the kitchen, mugs of hot chocolate in front of us. I rub his back to soothe him and Christian makes his way over to us.

"Yes." He sits at the other side of Teddy and looks at him. "I hope you know that you're not in trouble; none of this was your fault at all, kid." He says. Teddy nods.

"I know, dad. It was just scary."

Surprising me and Teddy, Christian reaches for his sons hand, squeezes it and softly says,

"I know it is, son. I know."

His eyes meet mine and I see the hurt in his eyes. I knew it had hurt him years ago. I knew it. I reach for Teddy's other hand and he smiles at me. His beautiful smile, exactly like his fathers.

"Nothing that she said was true, either, Teddy. Nothing's going to happen to you, okay? I won't _let_ anything happen to you." I stand up with my empty mug of hot chocolate and kiss his head, ruffling his hair.

I don't know what Christian and Teddy speak about, but after a few minutes, Teddy runs off to his room and Christian comes up to hold me in his arms, smirking slightly.

I smile at him, because I can't help it. "What?" I ask him. His smirk is permanent.

"Nothing, just seeing you kick ass today was really attractive." He winks. I chuckle.

"I wasn't kicking ass. You make me sound like some sort of superhero." I say, drying off the mug I just washed.

"You are a superhero." He smiled shyly. "You saved me." He said, pulling at one of my belt loops. He dragged me closer and kissed me sweetly.

I grinned. Yes, I guess I was kind of a superhero. Most mothers are, I suppose.

* * *

So this is the end! I really hope you've enjoyed! I will probably do another few stories with the Fifty Shades Trilogy, the characters are just amazing! And Mr Grey is so charming that I probably won't be able to stay away!

Sorry if it is out of character at all or anything- this is my first story concerning this story!

Thank you for reading! And of course, if there are any errors, please let me know!

-FallenForTheDraco


End file.
